Summer of Gabriel
by southern.dreamz
Summary: The South African Sensation has found the woman of his dreams. Follow Justin Gabriel through a summer filled with love, passion and adventure.


The din of happy conversation became muted as the door closed quietly behind her. The happiest day of her life had turned into an exercise in self control. The constant attention from well wishers had taken their toll. Barely three hours into the wedding reception, Summer Gabriel needed a moment alone. Pushing away from the heavy door, Summer moved toward the leaded glass windows. The train of her silver Alexander McQueen gown made a soft sound as it moved across the marble floor. It settled back into place as she came to a stop before the closest window. Fat raindrops trailed lazily down the diamond shaped panes. It had begun raining minutes before the wedding started. From the look of things, it wasn't going to stop any time soon. The unexpected downpour caused a last minute change in plans. Instead of enjoying the meticulously sculpted gardens of King's Brook Manor, nearly four hundred guests had been ushered inside the enormous ballroom. The constant chatter and laughter had turned into an overwhelming drone. Summer was reserved by nature. She preferred to stay out of the spotlight. It had been that way for most of her life. However, her father's business and political ambitions had kept their family at the forefront. For the longest time she had felt her life was not her own. Every move she made was dissected and analyzed to be sure no harm came to her father's reputation. Not even going to an out-of-state college had alleviated the pressure. For as long as she could remember she'd played the part of the perfect daughter. The only peace she ever knew came two short years ago. Her father, Nathaniel Winton, decided it would be a grand adventure to take the family on a mission trip to Africa. He had, in no uncertain terms, explained the advantages were well worth the sacrifice. Nathaniel would be working to create connections with a big time investor. If things worked out, he would have another ally in his camp. As he always said, a man could never have enough backers. It didn't take long for Nathaniel to pass the care of his progeny off to their mother. While Angela Winton loved her daughters, she hadn't a clue what to do with them. The teenagers had been cared for by their beloved nanny. As hard as she tried, Angela found it impossible to keep tabs on her girls as well as stand at her husband's side. In what would turn out to be a most fortunate turn of luck, Summer and her younger sister, Lily, would work with underprivileged children. In less than a week, Summer realized that for the first time in her life, she was not under the endless scrutiny of her parents. Unexpected freedom was a welcome relief. Summer and Lily quickly fell into a routine of waking before sunrise and making the hour long trip to Nazareth Orphanage. Their days were spent with the unwanted children of South Africa. She immediately became attached to their smiling countenance. They had so little yet they continued to give all the love in their hearts. From day one, Summer knew she would be changed by her time spent within those crumbling walls. Little did she know how prophetic that feeling would be. Merely three weeks into their three month trip, her life took an unexpected turn. As she walked with a small group of children toward the vegetable garden, excited shouting erupted from the little ones that had been playing in the courtyard. Toys were dropped to the hard packed ground as they rushed toward the gate. Curiosity moved through her as she came to a stop beneath a struggling shade tree. As she watched, a tall, dark haired man stepped into the dusty yard. He was lean and sleekly muscled. He moved with an easy grace. It was hard not to appreciate his masculine beauty. Hadhi, a precious four year old, pressed herself to Summer's legs. She watched the man with a wariness that no one her age should know. Reaching down, Summer scooped her into her arms. Holding Hadhi's tiny body close to hers, Summer regarded the man as he stopped. Instantly, the children surrounded him, clamoring for his attention. The smile that touched his lips as he knelt on the dusty ground made Summer's heart skip a beat. There was no doubt that he cared deeply for them. He held his arms open, returning their awkward hugs. Hadhi made a soft sound as she stared at the man. Summer began to unconsciously rub her back. After what seemed like an eternity, she fell still. The man looked up and caught her gaze. He pulled himself to his feet and without a word began moving toward her. Summer watched as he approached. As he came closer, he slipped off his sunglasses and hung them on the collar of his blue T-shirt. A smile touched his lips as he looked at her. "You're new." His voice was soft and the accent was oddly familiar. The man was a local. Summer nodded even as Hadhi's grip tightened. "I'm Summer." His smile grew broader, revealing deeply cut dimples. "Justin Gabriel at your service." In spite of herself, Summer returned his smile. Looking into his dark brown eyes, all of her doubts vanished. She saw nothing but sincerity shining in his eyes. "Do you work here?" Justin shook his head slowly as he looked down at her. "No, just visiting. You?" "I'm on a mission trip." Summer answered. "We're thrilled to have you. Aren't we?" Justin murmured as he placed his palm on Hadhi's back. The girl flinched slightly but calmed the instant she recognized his voice. In surprise Summer watched as Justin held his free hand out to her. There was a moment of hesitation before Hadhi placed her tiny hand in his. Justin's smile was as bright as the sun. There was no doubt that he deeply cared for the children. It was then that she realized she'd just met the man who was going to change her life. In the days that followed, Justin became a fast friend. It amazed them that although they were from two different worlds, they had so much in common. They shared the same dry sense of humor and an affection for comedies. They were night owls and enjoyed late afternoon naps. When it was time for Justin to leave he asked if they could stay in touch. He wanted to continue their friendship. Summer readily agreed. The decision to give him her contact information turned out to be the best of her life. Over the last two years their friendship had turned into a tender affection. He visited her as often as possible. He e-mailed daily and would call to say _I love _you. His proposal for marriage had been unexpected but whole-heartedly welcomed. Soon after the whirlwind of their engagement began. A smile touched her lips as she looked down at the wedding ring on her left hand. While she had protested that it was simply too extravagant, Justin declared it was perfect. He wanted only the best for her. No price was too exorbitant. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. A soft knock on the door drew her attention back to the present. With a frown she glanced toward the door. The last thing she wanted was to have someone intrude on her memories. She turned back to the window, hoping they would assume she was elsewhere. However, her hopes did not survive long. The door opened and then closed. The soft sound of shoes against the marble floor seemed loud in the silence. "I wondered where you've been hiding." Justin's voice held a hint of amusement. He crossed the intricately inlaid floor to stand behind Summer. Her surprised gaze met his in the glass. A guilty flush stained her cheeks. "I need a breather." Justin nodded in agreement. He knew exactly how difficult this was. Summer did not like being the center of attention. The most important day of her life had been turned into a dog and pony show. Nathaniel was not going to let the opportunity to attract attention slip by. He wanted all eyes to be on his darling daughter as she wed an influential world traveler. It was no secret that Nathaniel saw their nuptials as a chance to garner more support. Settling his hands on her waist, he gently drew her against him. Her soft curves molded against him. He dropped a kiss on her cheek before settling his chin on her shoulder. Summer's slender hands settled over his as she leaned back against him. Justin made a soft sound. "How are you feeling?" Summer sighed in response. "Extremely overwhelmed." That was a feeling he understood. Summer had been under immense pressure for months. "I'm sorry for how things turned out." Summer murmured for the hundredth time. She felt guilty for not being strong enough insist things be scaled back. She knew Justin disliked the pomp and circumstance as much as she; but he understood the necessity. When the bride came from an eccentric family, certain allowances had to be made. "Don't apologize, Summer." Justin hugged her gently against him. "In a perfect world things would be different." Summer's lips parted in protest but no words were forthcoming as she met Justin's steady gaze in the glass. "Want to know a secret?" Justin couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips. Disentangling their left hands, Justin drew his finger along the shell of her ear. Summer shivered at the light contact as Justin toyed with her teardrop earring. "All of this has been a matter of formality. As far as I'm concerned, you've been my bride since the night on the cliffs." A gasp of delight left Summer as a blush crept over her. Memories of that night played through her mind. What had started as an innocent adventure to watch the sunset had quickly turned into something magical. As the sky turned dusky shades of amber and lavender, they made love. He'd been methodical yet passionate, leaving not inch of her body unexplored. He'd comforted her through the pain of losing her virginity. He'd shown her pleasure she didn't know existed. Afterward he'd soothed her long into the night. Just thinking of the hours of pleasure they'd shared made her feel flushed. Taking a step back, Justin slowly turned Summer to face him. After a moment her blue eyes flicked up to meet his. There was no doubt what she was thinking. The color in her cheeks and her quickly drawn breath told him everything. "That was the most beautiful night of my life." Justin's voice was tender. Cupping her cheek with his palm, his thumb brushed over her satiny lips. "Making love to you is incredible."

As he watched, Summer's blush deepened. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close. Her hands came to rest against his chest; her slender fingers slid under the lapels of his gray jacket. Through the layers of cloth her touch seared him. Desire, hot and primitive, moved through him. His blood heated and his cock stirred.  
"I wish to have you, Summer." Justin murmured before claiming her lips with his own.  
A soft sound escaped her as Justin leisurely explored her mouth with nibbling kisses. His tongue stroked along the seam of her lips before teasing them apart. Once she opened for him, there was no going back. His tongue swept inside, going deep to taste her. Her flavor was heady; a decadent mix of sweetness and unfulfilled need. He nipped her lush bottom lip with his teeth, tugging gently on the plump flesh. As he released his treat, a wicked smile crossed his handsome face.  
Summer's breath caught in her throat as Justin's elegant hands drew up the length of her back. He fingered the satin ribbon closure then tugged on the small bow. The thin ribbon gave way without much ado. With a surprising agility he began unwinding the ribbons from the metal anchors. The shimmering length slid easily through his fingers. A shiver ran down her spine as his calloused fingertips brushed across her skin. He lingered a moment, tracing the delicate ridges of her spine. He stopped when he encountered the satin covering her waist. Hooking his thumb under the material he began pushing it down over her hips. With a soft whisper the material slid to the floor. Yards of delicate material formed a wide pool as it settled around her feet.  
Taking a step back, Justin took in the sight before him. Summer's slender form was beautifully bare, her pale skin shimmering in the low light. His gaze moved slowly over her, admiring her beautiful curves and feminine valleys. His eyes moved to the thin triangle of lace covering her most intimate flesh. An appreciative smile crossed his lips as he took in her sheer white stockings and all too sexy high heels. A low groan left him as his burning stare moved up the length of her shapely legs. He'd never seen a woman more in need of loving.  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Justin's voice was low and deep.  
Summer shook her head slightly. The heat in his eyes made her feel too exposed. The urge to cover herself was irresistible. She lifted her hands and self consciously covered her breasts.  
Justin's dark brows rose in silent reproach. She could be unbearably shy at times. Her self- confidence was improving but times like these, she reverted to being the shy creature she truly was. That was something they were going to have to work on. If it took the rest of his life, he was going to erase her reservations.  
Reaching for her, Justin drew her hands away. He kissed the left one then allowed it to rest at her side. Curling the fingers of her right hand around his own, he tugged her forward. He held on to her as she stepped from the dress. Her shoes made a soft sound against the marble floor as she took a step to the right.  
"My sweet girl." Justin murmured as he led Summer to stand before the brocade love seat. "I shall show you exactly how beautiful you are."  
Justin moved in a slow circle around Summer. His dark gaze was burning hot as he devoured her. She was so perfectly formed, a modern example of wanton beauty. The urge to possess her rose hot and strong. Impatience clawed at him, making him prowl restlessly around her; much like a great cat would circle his prey. A low sound rumbled from deep in his chest as he slowly circled her. He stopped when he once again faced her. His dark gaze locked with hers as he made quick work of freeing the buttons of his jacket. He draped it over the arm of the love seat. His wide silver tie was next, then paisley vest. His fingers moved to the buttons of his starched, white shirt. As he freed the small closures, he pulled it from the waistband of his pants. A glance at Summer assured him he had her undivided attention. Without taking his eyes from hers, he shrugged out of his shirt.  
He gave her a moment to look to her heart's delight. Her curious eyes moved over him from head to toe and back again. She wanted him madly. Bending down he quickly removed his shoes and socks. He straightened slowly, all the time looking her in the eyes. Justin's hands moved to his belt and quickly freed the two halves. He took his time drawing down the copper zipper. Hooking his thumbs in the soft material he made a production of revealing more of his tanned skin. Summer's eyes widened as his heavy length sprang free. The cool air wrapped around his overheated flesh, making him even more aware of the heat rolling through his veins. Stepping from his pants, Justin reached for Summer.  
His hands skimmed up her slender hips. His fingers caught the sides of her lace panties and drew them down her legs. His lips drew into a knowing smile as he studied the delicate garment. The thin material clung damply to his fingers. Placing them carefully on top of his discarded clothes, he turned his attention to Summer. Taking her by the hand, he backed her toward the love seat. The instant her knees touched the edge, she perched on the silk cushion. Justin followed suit, going to his knees before her. Lightly he trailed his fingers down her sleek legs. When he reached her delicate ankles, he gently drew her legs apart.  
A low pitched groan left Justin as her damp flesh was revealed. The glossy ridges were flushed and swollen. His touch was unbearably tender as he drew his fingers along her cleft. Her dewy petals parted for him, allowing his access. With his thumb he swept along the length and back up. He stopped just before he brushed across her engorged clitoris. He teased her, moving closer to the aching point but never touching.  
"My beautiful Summer, your body craves me." Justin praised. He pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of one thigh then the other. He nuzzled her, rubbing his cheek against her smooth skin. The soft abrasion of his beard tickled. Her toes curled in pleasure as his cheek moved higher. He stopped a hairbreadth away from where she craved him most.  
"What shall I do with you?" Justin mused to himself. His fingers returned to draw lazy circles. A low moan left Summer as he pressed his thumb to her slippery opening. He toyed with her, pressing lightly before retreating. He kept up the gentle torture, giving her just enough to make her squirm. She arched into his touch, silently begging him for more.  
"I do love teasing you." Justin's voice was incredibly tender. "Perhaps I should tease until you beg for more."  
Looking down at Justin, Summer's breath caught in her throat. His tanned skin was a stark contrast to hers. The difference made her body heat even more. He was everything she'd ever wanted; a dark, exotic creature determined to drive her mindless with pleasure. With that wicked mouth so close to her dripping folds, she knew he was intent on doing exactly that. Reaching for him, Summer's fingers dove into his thick hair. Her nails lightly scored his scalp. The slight sting made him purr. His moist breath fanned over her, making her shiver.  
Justin's unblinking gaze met hers. Fire danced in those chocolate colored orbs. A wicked gleam came into his eyes as his mouth lowered. The first brush of his velvety tongue made her cry out. Her back arched, her fingers locking in his hair. A heartbeat passed before she felt that glorious stroke again. From top to bottom he licked her. His tongue brushed over her, gathered her sweet nectar. Unable to look away Summer watched as Justin's agile mouth devoured her. The sounds of his feasting only added to her pleasure. His low moans drove her to the brink of madness. What little sanity remained was quickly chased away by his talented tongue. Summer arched against his mouth as she came.  
He was filled with her flavor. It coated his tongue. It clung to him, intoxicating him. He swallowed once and then again, taking her essence deep. His tongue flickered mercilessly, wringing every morsel of pleasure. He kept up the delicious torture until she lay weakly back, her body shuddering with the remnants of pleasure. Releasing his tender treat, Justin looked up the length of Summer's pale body. Her eyes were heavy lidded. Her rosebud mouth was open as she panted for breath. She was the embodiment of wanton sensuality. In all his days he'd never seen such a vision of perfection. Uncurling from the floor, Justin moved to stand over Summer's prone from. With gentle hands he reached for her. He lay her on her side. A wicked smile tugged at his lips as he gazed down at her. The look of satisfaction on her face was only the beginning. He still wanted her with a ferocity that gnawed at him. His touch was tender yet commanding as he drew his fingertips from her ankle to her hip. She shifted toward him.  
"No, love, stay where you are." Justin leaned down and captured her lips. He kissed her thoroughly, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. Without breaking the kiss, he lay down beside her. Reaching for Summer, he drew her slender leg over his hip. His rigid cock nestled against her. With a slow roll of his hips, he drew the length across her clit. Summer gasped in delight as he pressed the swollen tip against her incredibly sensitive nub. He lingered there a moment before slowly pulling away.  
With his thumb he tipped her chin back. Her passion filled eyes met his. For a moment he studied her flushed face and swollen lips. She was so beautiful, so stunningly perfect. She was everything he'd ever desired. And she was his for the taking. With that thought in mind, Justin guided his cock to her entrance. He pressed lightly then retreated, once again teasing as he had before. He moved slowly, giving Summer just a taste of what he had in store. A soft growl rumbled from his chest as the tip burrowed inside. She was impossibly hot, her channel tight. Unable to resist, he buried himself deep. His fingers dug into her thigh as he held her in place.  
The smooth glide of her silk stocking over his hip made his blood boil. He pulled back until only the blunt tip remained then plunged deep. Summer's nubile body moved with him, taking everything he had to give. Her whimper of need spurred him on. Gathering her close, he set a deliberate pace that set his teeth on edge. Her slick channel milked him, drawing his pleasure to fever pitch. Burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, Justin licked her salty skin.  
"Sing for me, _skattie_." Justin whispered against the shell of her ear. She shivered as his teeth grazed her overly sensitive skin.  
Summer whimpered softly. What he asked was impossible. Her body trembled at the very idea of experiencing such overwhelming pleasure again. Her denial was a slight shake of her head. Shifting forward, Justin sank deeper than before.  
"You will." Justin growled against her shoulder.  
His hand moved from her hip and between their slick bodies. His thumb pressed against her in a sure sweep. Keeping her firmly in place, Justin's pace increased. The glorious friction of his cock, combined with the unrelenting havoc of his thumb, made Summer moan. Her body trembled as he loved her as only he could. Stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her breath locked in her throat as pleasure consumed her. She trembled as Justin pushed impossibly deep. His lips found hers. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, mimicking the motion of his hips. With a low growl, Justin gave himself over to his pleasure. Streaks of fire licked his spine as he emptied. His thrusts grew shallow as his seed poured into her. He stilled as he gave her last of his passion.  
Justin gathered Summer against his chest, molding her slender body to his. He held her gently as his kisses turned from frantic to soothing. He kissed everywhere his heated mouth could reach. He made a soft sound of satisfaction as he relaxed against her.  
"Ek is lief vir jou." _I love you. _Summer whispered.  
For a moment Justin stopped breathing. This was the first time she'd professed her love in his native Afrikaans. Emotion overwhelmed him, making it impossible to speak. He hugged her close while he tried to find his voice.  
"Ek is lief vir jou." Never in his life had he meant it more.


End file.
